vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Etna
Etna is a recurring character in the Disgaea series, first appearing as a playable character in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. She is a manipulative demon intent on gaining power, and also hides dark secrets within her heart. History Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Etna is the leader of an all-purpose Prinny squad she hired, and one of the few vassals who remain in the Overlord's Castle after King Krichevskoy's death. In the beginning, she attempts to wake up Laharl through "unique" methods (from drills and flails to gatling guns, swords, and jackhammers). From then on, Etna becomes Laharl's closest , though not necessarily most trustworthy, vassal, aiding him in his rise to power. She is the only vassal from Laharl's original servants who goes out on the battlefield for him. Etna acts carefree, but is also very devious. Often it is hard to tell for whom she really is working. She holds deep respect and loyalty towards King Krichevskoy, Laharl's father. Etna is often known for ending an episode with an odd "preview" to the next episode, all of which have her in the starring role. Often these previews parody famous TV shows, anime, or video games with the other characters making side comments. She also has a furious temper sometimes, especially when someone tries to eat her snacks in her stash, or when the Prinny squad is not listening to her: even Laharl has to yield to her temper at times. In all but the "Flonne Tragedy", "Good", and "Human Conqueror" ending, Laharl gives up his position as Overlord to Etna. In one ending, she murders Laharl and Flonne to get the throne. The weapons Etna is best with are Spears and Axes, where she is A-class. She is lower class with other weapon types. Afternoon of Darkness In the PSP and Nintendo DS ports of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (called Afternoon of Darkness), there is an alternate mode in the game called Etna Mode. In this mode, rather than awakening Laharl, Etna accidentally kills him and sets out to become Beauty Queen Ultimate Overlord Etna. Etna mode gives the player a closer look at Etna's past, showing more about how she was taken in by Krichevskoy. At the end of "Etna Mode" in the PSP and DS remakes of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, it is subtly hinted that Etna may have some form of affection for Laharl (She was seen deeply regretting her betrayal and crying to herself over her killing of the prince, and offering him a small prayer for his "peace and eternal rest".) Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Etna quits her position as Laharl's vassal after a fight with Laharl over pudding (which is supposedly a rare delicacy from the Sea of Gehenna) and becomes a Demon Lord, taking the Prinny Squad with her. She then travels to Veldime, hoping to eliminate Overlord Zenon, the God of All Overlords, and runs into Adell and his party in the process. She initially attempts to force Rozalin into telling her where Zenon is by fighting her and Adell, easily defeating them (it is possible to defeat her, but doing so results in a special ending where the game ends after defeating her), but leaves them after Rozalin reveals that she doesn't know where Zenon is or even what he looks like. Etna later meets them again at the colosseum tournament where the winner is allowed to meet Zenon, and asks them to throw the fight against her team of Prinnies, not entering herself as it would frighten off everyone including Zenon, and later complains to them for not throwing the fight. Etna still manages to find Zenon by following Adell's group after they win the tournament, and easily defeats Zenon, but isn't aware that he revived himself afterwards. In Episode 9, she gives Adell a fake "Demon Lord's Nail" and is accidentally summoned by his mother. The failed summon drops her back to level one, and in order to regain her former power she decides to join up with the player's party. At the end of the game, she, along with Hanako, returns to the Overlord's Castle as Laharl's vassal once again. Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Etna appears as a character in the game and the one who leads the story's events. After her Sea Of Gehenna Pudding is stolen at the beginning of the game, Etna orders her 1000-membered Prinny Squad to make her the "Ultra Dessert" and bring it back by tomorrow. She can be seen in the Overlord's castle usually doing things such as playing games and watching TV. In an optional boss battle, the player can fight Etna in the Overlord's Castle. She sits on a throne and controls 2 Pringer X Robots in the fight and can summon Aramis, Captain Gordon and Flonne to deal damage to the player. Her Theme song "Etna Rock" plays in the background. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! Etna appears in the sequel having basically the same role as last time. She is angry at the theft of something she owned (in this case, her panties) and in her anger, she forces the 1000 Prinny Squad members to go out to find the culprit. She is still in charge of the Netherworld, since Laharl is working on his reincarnation. Like in the original, Etna can be fought in a hidden battle, however, this time she is fought on the balcony of the castle and is aided by other members of the Prinny Squadron, instead of her remote control Pringer X robots. Gallery Category:Disgaea Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters